cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Butters Stotch
A YUMMY SNICK SNACK!! -Added by Bethany Leopold "Butters" Stotch, voiced by Matt Stone, is a character in the animated series South Park. He is arguably one of the 5 central characters of South Park; along with Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, and Eric Cartman, after replacing Kenny during his temporary removal in Season 6, allowing Butters to gain more exposure and to further develop his character. It should be noted that all of the fourth friends have blonde hair. He is good friends with Dougie. The character of Butters is loosely based off of Eric Stough, an Animation Director/Producer that works on the show. Character Butters has a warm personality that everyone finds comforting. Fans consider him one of the sweetest, most innocent, and most gullible characters on the show. He is generally much nicer and much more naive than the other four main characters. The kids actually seem to dislike Butters a little bit because he's not cruel, cold, gross and confident enough "like a normal little boy," and that fact that he is a "pussy". Unlike nearly all South Park characters, he rarely curses and instead uses euphemisms such as "Aw, hamburgers" or "Son of a biscuit." He has cursed a few times, however, with each instance meant to be very shocking. In "Christian Rock Hard", for example, Butters solemnly says "Fuck you" to Cartman after his mental breakdown; in "Raisins", Butters says "I'd rather be a crying little pussy than a faggy goth kid", much to Stan's surprise; and "At least we have assholes" to Bebe. He is also noted for swearing a lot more heavily in "Butters' Bottom Bitch". More recently he has also said "You're poor as shit!" and "That's fuckin' gay!" (which he said quite a lot) during "Poor and Stupid". In the earlier seasons, Butters seemed much more intelligent, as well as saying inappropriate words more often, even saying when the girls challenged them to a sledding race "Us men will show those skanky hos who is who! Butters refines himself in self-improvement in almost everything, to perfection, studying regularly and often commenting on how he "needs to learn to behave himself". Other skills include tap dancing. Unfortunately, he also has extremely low self-esteem and therefore has no judgment as to when or how to use his skills, and perceives everyone around him as knowing much more than he does. Butters is a good student and considered to be a dork by his associates. Butters seems to be constantly seeking a role model, as evidenced when he takes to Cartman (unbeknownst to him) pretending to be a robot in "AWESOM-O". He constantly struggles to find acceptance among his associates, hence why he often does menial tasks in hopes that this will earn him favor and respect. In the same episode he reveals to Cartman (dressed as AWESOM-O) that he suffers from a "Herniated Colon" which means he can't always control his bowels and requires taking a suppository through his anus regularly. In "Casa Bonita", it is revealed that Butters enjoys going to Stark's Pond and he always hangs out there. In "Cartman Sucks" Butters is mistakenly accused of being bi-curious, and although he agrees, it's obvious he does not know what this means. Butters also unwittingly gave a very thoughtful speech in the same episode, regarding the treatment of bi-sexual children. He also admits to be "bike-curious" in "The F Word". In "Super Fun Time," Butters is shown to be more assertive and less willing to go along with Cartman's plans and rule-breaking. In "Butters' Bottom Bitch", he took the fact that he kissed Sally Darson as a sign that he was now a man and began thinking on how he needs a job to pay for bills, even though he is only a fourth-grader. In "Raisins", he is shown to be somewhat wise, in the end when he basically tells Stan you can't be upset forever. Butters' biggest problem seems to be self-confidence, the will to stand up for himself. He gets taken advantage of by nearly everyone he comes across. In "The Ungroundable", once he believes he has actually become a vampire, he's not so easily pushed around anymore as he thinks he is immortal. In "Cartman Sucks", Butters finally stands up for himself by stating to the camp counselors that his confusion is nothing more than a result of the counselors telling several boys, that are assumed to be 'bicurious', that they are confused without explanation. Butters also showed some self-confidence in "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs", where he told the four main characters that he wouldn't be tricked, and told them off by saying that they can "suck on his wiener." This outburst stunned the boys, leaving Cartman to ironically call Butters an inconsiderate jerk. Sometimes when Butters is very happy, his smile appears to have risen almost far up to his eyes while the bottom part of his face is almost all skin and nothing more as seen in "Butters' Bottom Bitch", "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs", "You have 0 Friends" and "Poor and Stupid". Although he is nine years old, Butters still pees like a pre-school boy by pulling his pants right down and pulling his shirt up as he stands in front of the urinal. In the episode "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs", it appears that Butters may have an attraction to fat women, as he fell for one of the Kardashians because she was "so big and squishy." Category:South Park Category:Characters Category:Matt Stone Category:Emma parker Category:Boys